I am a Vampire, I am Thee Vampire
by Adelaide Lovelace
Summary: I just had to have a vampire boyfriend. And I just had to cheat on him. And he just had to see it and get angry. I he just had to be hungry and bite me. Not knowing my blood is poisonous. My life as a vampire. Rated T for now. Regular pairing and stuff


**A/****N: Hay you guys this is my first continuous FanFic! I plan on updating weekly. And this isn't another story about Bella and Edward life after Breaking Dawn. But this story will be about how I would want myself to be if I was a vampire but it includes the whole Cullen Clan. For now this story will be T but might change if I curse to much or find a friend who likes writing Lemons oh and most of the character will be the same but i might change things to my liking ;D Anyways I hope you like this and Remember REVIEWS ARE THE BREATHS OF MY LIFE.**

**Disclaimer: I dream of owning the rights to Twilight but Jacobs abs belong the the amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer... for now**

**Chapter One**

My insides were burning like someone had just thrown me into a fire. The burning was awfully painful. Death would have felt better. I was burning and in excruciating pain because of him. Because of Kyle.

_5 Hours Before the Burning_

I woke up that morning feeling super refreshed. Ever since the day my parents died, my mornings have sucked. I woke up everyday in a room full of 6 orphans. My parents died in an animal attack a little after we had moved to Forks. I was devastated. In this little town of Forks first of all you would never suspect anyone to die from anything except those dumb teens who want to try to ride a motorcycle or of old age. When they died I had absolutely nothing left to my name. I couldn't get the house because we only have paid about a one- thirtieth of the house. My parents never had a car or anything else valuable. So I was sent to the orphanage_. _They passes about two years ago._  
><em>

I got out of bed and rushed to the Orphanage phone. I needed to get it before anyone else so I could call Kyle. Ugh. Kyle I love him so much. Kyle is my god-like boyfriend he is gorgeous. With his pale skin, muscular figure, and HIS HAIR! Oh, his hair it was a very dark brown but shined in a sexy way. His hair was always tousled around and it always look so effortless. I dialed his phone number and it only rang once till he picked up.

"Hay, beautiful" he answered with his smooth, velvety voice. In my mind it was completely impossible for me to be beautiful. I was a pimple faced, discolored skin black girl. How could he be in love with this, with that, with me. I am Adrilisa Rose, maybe it was just my name that was sexy.

"Hay, whats up" I replied. My voice was still a little hoarse from waking up.

"Are, you okay"? He said with too much concern

"Good I got worried for a second, so did you sleep bad again". He asked. That was one of the question he always asked me if I slept bad. He never asked me I slept good because that was incredibly rare.

"I slept great actually, and I am starting to think today is the day I finally get over my parents death." When I said that I glanced over at the picture of my parent in a homemade frame I made.

"Well, awesome. But I am going hiking today with my er,parents. So bye love". He said after he hung up. he sounded so weird today, but in general everything was weird about him. He was never at school on those perfect and majorly rare sunny days in Forks, and when he was at school he was completely not fitting in Forks High School. Oh, and there was the fact that we have been dating for a year and we haven't done anything a regular relationship is like. I have never met his parents and we never kissed. He said he didn't think he was ready for those things, and under his breath I heard him say he couldn't control himself. Oh well I hoped off the phone and jumped in the shower. Then got ready for school. Since Kyle wouldn't there I wanted to be different and I dressed a little more provocative for school. So I could open my options because Kyle was all hotness and did all the things a great boyfriend would do but something is just off about him.

_3 Hours Before the Burning_

My social worker Jessica gave me a ride that morning. I noticed lately she always called and asked if she could give me a ride. I think she noticed fishiness in Kyle and didn't want me around him either. The ride there was quiet with the occasional question here and there. Then she asked me "Where's Kyle"?

I answered with a simple "His parent took him somewhere". She was really the closest thing I have to family but I didn't want anyone in my business with Kyle. They always ending up asking to many questions. We got to school I made sure to keep my jacket on until I walked all the way into school. I didn't want Jessica seeing my outfit. I was wearing a magenta halter belly top, with those jelly breast implants I stole from my bunk mate at the orphanage.I went into school and winked at every guy I saw. All eyes were on me. Even the eyes of the lesbians were on me. I AM THEE BITCH! Then I walked into homeroom and got a look from the . I guess that was my cue to put the jacket back on. And then went on with the rest of school.

_2 Hours Until Burning_

It was lunch time now and I took off my jacket again. Nothing crazy usually never happened at Forks High so teacher really didn't lurk around much,only if they were getting lunch. I sat at my usual table but was all alone. Me and Kyle really didn't really have many friends so we kept to ourselves and speaking of our lunch table he never eats at school; or ever. He says he doesn't trust school food. I thought about if I should get pepperoni Stromboli w/tomato sauce, or Hot Dogs. I thought i should get hot dogs because it look more sexy to eat and then some boys sat next to me. They had on varsity jackets so I guessed they were from the only sport at Forks High that succeeded. Football jocks. Then the one with black jelled back hair said "So, I guess when Kyle isn't here you like to show you true colors". I was guessing he was the captain having the nerve to come after Kyle with the black eye's girlfriend.

"Well I thought I should try something different while my hubbie is busy", I said hoping to be seductive. I also scooted closer and we were nothing but centimeters away from each other.

Then he said "So, your a cheater. So tell me cheater have you kissed anyone but Kyle before lately".

"No", I replied "but i would like to try". Then I went in for the kiss. He kissed me back and we were passionately kissing for a while. I opened my eyes slightly during the kiss to see the football team cheering and rooting and some girls smiling their butts off, and some girls sending me dirty looks. I think I just became the slut of the school beating Lauren Vandergult. After the kiss we both smiled hugely. Then I turned my head and the smiled faded as I saw Kyle looking at me and him with huge amount of anger.

_30 Minutes Until Burning_

Kyle automatically grabbed my arm with a painful forces and dragged me outside. To my defeat no one came to rescue me and when we got outside there was no one around. I yelled "Let go of me". He just tightened the grip and it was inhumanly strong. I was in serious pain. He led me into the woods near school and as soon as he lifted his grip, I started running. But he was right in front of me and I didn't even see him move.

He said "You are not going anywhere. What were you doing with him? Where you just trying to do something different? Why?" He asked many more question but I just blocked him out and didn't answer him. He looked at me and said through his teeth " Your not listening, so you aren't even answering any of my question but you are not listening." I just glared at him through my hazel eyes. "You know what Adrilisa I am tired of this relationship. I try so hard to get not do this but right now I cant resist it. I am too angry and hungry because I didn't get to finish drinking the bear when i saw a picture of you kissing Tim". He held up his phone to show me the picture. Damn Facebook. Then I thought about what he said about drinking a deer. What was he talking about? A deers pee or blood or something. I was starting to fear him and then look at my purple arm that he had gripped. But I didn't get to finish my thoughts because he pounced on me. Then he bit me.

**Tell me what you think and srry but I absolutely love CLIFFIES! But you will live...i think mabye you wont because after Kyle tasted her blood he might be on a rampage! **


End file.
